Undiscovered Light
by Miragaze
Summary: [Squinoa, Selvine and Seifitis] What happened to them after they defeated Ultemicia? Their done with their mission but how about their feelings? [Continues right after the game]
1. Rinoa: Promises Kept

**[A/N I had to revise this but I hope it's still okay. =D]**

****

**Undiscovered Light**

**Rinoa**

_He was there on the ground. He was not moving. I couldn't believe it. I sat down beside him and prayed silently that this was another dream and that I would wake up soon. But no, this was real. It hurt too much to be a dream._

_I pulled him onto my lap and brushed his hair with my hand. He felt so cold, so cold yet so warm. I felt the tears stinging my eyes again._

_I desperately call his name and hope he'll answer my pleading call._

_I hear no reply. He makes no sound, only silence was heard. He stays there and makes no movements._

_Finally, I can't take it anymore. A tear fell onto his jacket and after that one tear, I broke down. I fell, my heart broke, my hope was shattered. I fell onto him, mentally begging him to wake up._

_Like someone actually answered my cries and prayers, I slowly felt the darkness that had surrounded us being washed away. When I looked up, I saw the light._

_It was beautiful._

_We were back. We were at the garden, at the orphanage. We had made it through time compression and our love and friendship had taken us back._

_It took me a few seconds to realize that Squall was still not moving. I turned to him and all my worries and sadness disappeared as his eyes opened._

_I smiled and the tears of sorrow turned into tears of joy. He blinked a couple of times and stared at me with his gray-blue eyes._

_"Rinoa...?" He said, half-asking, half-saying._

_"Squall..." I said, I couldn't continue but I held my tears back and smile the widest I could. Did my love save him? I didn't ask any more questions and that one lay unanswered and forgotten. I stood up happily and pulled him to his feet. He frowned vaguely but his eyes were smiling back at me._

_"Let's go." I whispered softly. My tears fell and I started to wipe them away but he beat me to it. With his warm, gloved hand he gently brushed them away._

_"After all...we're here..." I continued._

_...And I found you. Like you promised._

"Selphie..." I begun.

"Wait! Don't say a word! I'm so close to getting this thing fixed!" She exclaimed.

I waited impatiently and watched her connect something to the camcorder she had in her hands. I sighed contentedly and stared at the stars outside. I held onto the silver rings I kept near my heart as I did.

"YES!!!" I heard Selphie shriek. She stood up and bounced up and down. I laughed.

"Finally, finally...!" She kept yelling. "Finally..."  
"Finally, they learn how to make hotdogs cook faster!" Zell came running and crashed into Selphie, making her drop the camera. It broke on the floor.

"ZEEEELL!" She screamed as Zell took a seat next to Michele, the library girl.

"Wawwa hawdouw?" Zell asked, offering Selphie one of the many hotdogs on his plate.

I laughed harder. Again, I stared outside at the dark starry sky.

A figure came into my view.

Squall was outside on the balcony. Alone. Again. Squall was usually alone. I knew he didn't hate it, didn't love it either. He was a different type of person, seemingly cold yet so kind when he opens up. I needed to talk to him.

I stood up and made my way outside.

I looked at this lion. The guy who gave me the ring on my necklace. Squall Leonheart.

I think he's more heart than lion. And he shouldn't be alone.

He's saved me, I can't count how many times. Now I'll try to save him with just a few words and a smile.

"Hi, Squall."


	2. Squall: Silence Is Broken

**[A/N This one's in the POV of Squall. Hope it's okay… Review if I should continue! I'm done with the Squinoa! Need to make the Quiefer and Selvine.] **

**Undiscovered Light**

****

**~*Squall*~**

Staring at the moonlit sky, I wondered what had come upon me. What had changed me into the different Squall who was watching the stars with intent wonder?

The answer walked up behind me in a blue dress and black shorts.

"Hi, Squall." An angel's voice echoed into the night. A near smile crawled to my lips upon hearing her voice.

"Why are you here, Rinoa?" I asked her. The voice not anymore a cold and empty sound, but instead one of a person who was content and finally happy. Or something closer to being happy.

She smiled. "Because you're here." She looked at me with her bright brown eyes. "Besides, I figured you'd want some company seeing your out here all alone."

"It wasn't feeling lonely..." But I was glad that she had decided to join me. Her presence made me feel something that felt a lot like comfort. But I hadn't felt that in a long time so I wasn't so sure.

"Really, Squall." She said softly. She leaned against the railing and stared up at the sky. The silence didn't feel awkward or harsh like it might've before, instead it felt kind of nice.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said and her eyes sparkled from the glow of the stars.

I nodded, not wanting to break the perfect silence.

"You know," She began, sensing that she should speak up. "This is just like my dream... The one I told you about in the garden." She stayed quiet for a second, wondering if she should continue.

"...except you're with me, because I found you." She smiled wider than before and pointed to the sky, to the shooting star that just passed. It looked very much like the time she had asked him to dance. "I think I kind of like this better than my dream... and look, we finally get to see the shooting stars."

Her words made me smile. My first true smile in a long time. It wasn't just a smile to make her happy or to be polite, but one that was because I felt sincere happiness there with her.

Then I did something very unlike me, I pulled Rinoa close and we stood there for a while. Finally, I lowered my head and our lips touched, we kissed into the night and that was the beginning of our love.

I touched her hair softly with my gloved hand and she smiled, I felt it within the kiss.

When we finally pulled away, we stared once more at the sky until Rinoa spoke, "Finally."

Squall smiled and Rinoa rested her head on my shoulder.

We stood like that until we heard muffled giggles and someone whistling.

We turned around only to see Selphie, wearing Irvine's hat, shriek and Quistis covering her mouth with her hand to stop her uncontrollable giggling. Irvine was grinning, and I figure he was the one who had whistled.

Both Rinoa and I turned into the darkest shade of crimson you possibly could turn and after that I couldn't look at them.

"You guys!" Rinoa whined, still pink.

Selphie, unable to hold it in anymore, burst into laughter. "Sorry!" She squealed.

"How long have you been watching?" Rinoa demanded to know, even though smiling and slightly less red.

Quistis stopped giggling long enough to answer her, "Just after Irvine's camera ran out of battery. Only since you two..." She was unable to continue her sentence due to the laughter that had erupted from her mouth.

I was still red but I wasn't really mad. Not at all, just embarrassed. 

"Too bad we didn't have that on tape." Irvine teased.

I didn't say anything but I grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, come on you two!" Quistis said. "It's not that surprising anyway." She grinned as well. "Get back inside before the others suspect other things..."

I took Rinoa's hand and pulled her back into the Garden.

The first thing I saw was Zell, cramming at least three hotdogs into his mouth and Michele, the library girl, watching him lovingly.

"I wondered why Zell wasn't out there, invading our privacy with the others." I commented. Rinoa laughed softly and watched Zell and Michele for a second.

The Garden floor shook a little and a hotdog fell off Zell's table. I realized that the Garden had landed and we were back home.

I continued to watch Zell until Quistis nudged me with her elbow. I turned to see Cid with Edea... or Matron, as she now was to me, waving to call my attention.

"Rinoa." I said, she turned to me and also saw the couple looking over at us. She nodded and she held onto my hand as we walked to them.

"Squall..." Matron smiled warmly at me. I kind of remember that smile, it was very familiar. It looked like the smile that I had seen whenever I accomplished something as a child, and the smile I had seen when I was first brought to the orphanage. She looked different from the person who had thrown and icicle at me nearly costing me my life.

"Matron." I said. She smiled as she noticed I called her Matron, not Edea.

"Rinoa. I'm glad to see you... and with Squall I see." She said softly, raising one eyebrow, but still smiling her trademark smile.

Rinoa smiled too and blushed slightly. "Yes..."

Music began to play in the room and I realized that some people were dancing.

I heard someone call for the headmaster so we left them and returned to Zell and the mystery of the disappearing hotdogs.

"Angelo!" Rinoa squealed. I turned to see a brown dog appear and run to Rinoa, The dog barked gleefully upon seeing her. She petted him and hugged him tight. I smiled when I saw her enthusiasm.

"Hey, where's Irvine, Selphie and Quistis anyway?" Rinoa asked me, still holding on to her beloved dog.

I started to shrug but then someone's voice stopped me, "Here! ...Where's Quistis?" It was Selphie, with Irvine behind her. They came out of the balcony. I wondered for a second how long they had been out there since Irvine looked a little dazed and Selphie looked a little pink.

"Isn't she with you?" I asked and frowned slightly.

"No, she was but when the Garden landed she disappeared, I think she went outside." Selphie said. "But I stopped and figured she might be with you guys."

"You wanna go out? Maybe we'll find her." I said to Rinoa. She nodded and we ran out of the Garden.

As we went out I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her. I couldn't stop staring at her, her smile, her sparkling brown eyes, they way she was and the way she acted. She noticed me smiling and asked me, "What are you looking at?"

I smiled wider and kissed her again. "You."


	3. Irvine: Mission Accomplished

**[A/N Beginning of the Selvine! ^^ Review okay, guys? Thanks. Next will be of Selphie.]**

**Undiscovered Light**

**  
~*Irvine*~**

Yes, we had defeated her. We had made it through time compression and saved the world.

So why did I feel so empty? I stared at Selphie, who was trying to fix a video camera. Maybe it was her. Maybe...?

This I pondered over as I stared at absolutely nothing and sipped at my drink. That nothing though was broken as music played in the room and I began to dance.

"Come on, Quisty!" I said.

"What?" She snapped. I guess she had things to think about as well.

"Oh, fine. Be a Quistis." I grinned and continued to dance to the music. She stared at me like I was nuts.

I vaguely heard Selphie shouting, "Woo-hoo! It's working!"

I turned and realized that Selphie had fixed the video camera and was now taping Quistis. She was smiling seriously into the camera. I blocked her and grinned.

"Hey, Quisty, wave!" I said, and put my arm around her, waved wildly, as she protested. Finally, she pushed me away and I heard Selphie giggling.

"What's up with her?" I asked. Selphie giggled more and I smiled. I loved it when she was like that. Her eyes would sparkle and her smile would lift up my spirits any day.

I walked over to Headmaster Cid and Quistis, seeing that Matron had joined them. I bowed and took off my hat.

"Woo-hoo!" Selphie squealed. I had to grin when I heard her say that. We all turned to her and I walked there and knocked on the glass lense of the camera.

She grabbed the hat out of my hands, put it on her head and tossed the camera to me. 

"Your turn!" She yelled and stood next to Quistis, who was now alone since Matron and Cid had left.

"Sefie! How do you work this thing?" I fumbled with it for a moment until I finally had it working right.

"Irvy, turn it around. Like that..." She indicated with her hands and I finally got it right.

She waved and Quistis smiled into the camera. I got an idea and started filming three other girls, just to see if Selphie would mind.

"Irvine!!!" Yeah, she noticed. "Come on!!! You have to film Zell now." Selphie said and walked over to Zell and Michele, the library girl. I followed with the camera in my hands. 

Zell was stuffing hotdogs into his mouth as fast as he could. Finally, as I had predicted he choked. Sefie and Quistis frantically began pounding his back until he shut up.  
"Zell...?" Quistis asked quietly. He looked at them, stood up quickly and threw a hot dog at the camera. I think he didn't want to be filmed with hotdogs coming out of his mouth, either that or he didn't like us seeing him with Michele.

As Quistis and I finally fixed it, Selphie began pointing out to the balcony. I saw Rinoa pointing to the sky. Squall was actually smiling.

"No battery!" I whined.

"Shhhhhh!" Selphie told me and I complied.

We watched and what came next nearly made me laugh. We weren't close enough to hear what they were saying but, Squall had pulled Rinoa close and... Kissed her!

I laughed and Selphie clapped her hand over my mouth to shut me up. Quistis was also trying to hold back her giggles.

Squall and Rinoa just stood like that for a while, when Selphie finally removed her hand, I whistled. Quistis' giggling became louder and Selphie scolded me. "Irvy!" She said trying not to laugh herself.

"Sorry, Sefie. Couldn't help it." I grinned and put my arm around her.

At that second, both Squall and Rinoa turned around and blushed a deep red upon seeing their audience.

"You guys!" Rinoa whined.

"Sorry!" Selphie said, bursting into laughter. 

"How long have you been watching?" She demanded to know.

Quistis answered her since Selphie and I were laughing too hard to speak. "Just after Irvine's camera ran out of battery. Only since you two..." She stopped talking because she was laughing too hard.

"Too bad we didn't have that on tape." I said, grinning. Selphie was smiling and for some reason I couldn't stop staring at her. Luckily Quistis spoke up and no one noticed my distracted attention.

"Oh, come on you two!" Quistis said. "It's not that surprising anyway. Get back inside before the others suspect other things..."

Squall hurriedly left, pulling Rinoa behind him. Quistis followed them, leaving only me and Selphie on the balcony.

For some reason both of us sensed that we ought to stay outside for a while.

We didn't say anything, which was a big surprise considering I was with hyper little Selphie.

I simply smiled again and put my arm around Selphie's shoulders. She didn't do anything. She looked like she was thinking hard about something. I looked at her, and when she finally looked back at me, she gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen, tiptoed and gave me a kiss. It was short and quick.

She moved back, embarrassed and nearly guilty. I leaned close though and kissed _her_. That time it wasn't too short... or too quick.

Still smiling when she pulled away, she blushed and I stood dazed. I grinned and that empty feeling suddenly disappeared. Love filled it. I turned to the sky of stars, the witness to our first kiss.

"We'd better get out before Squall sees us." I grinned and kept my arm on her shoulder. "I think he'd like revenge for the teasing we gave them."

Selphie smiled and we walked out of the balcony together.


	4. Selphie: Surviving Love

**[A/N This ones for the Selvine fans! Reviews please??? Next chapter is a Seifitis. I already have it done so I'll have it posted soon.]**

**Undiscovered Light**

****

**~*Selphie*~**

I pulled away from Irvine and blushed. I felt guilty for kissing him.

My guilt was washed away though as he moved close and kissed me. Irvine kissing me! Me, Selphie.

When he pulled away I blushed a deeper red. Seems like everyone's been blushing tonight.

"We'd better get out before Squall sees us." He grinned. "I think he'd like revenge for the teasing we gave them." His arm was still on my shoulder. 

I was trying to make myself speak but for some reason I couldn't. Me, Selphie, unable to speak! That's a surprise.

So I simply smiled and he grinned back. We walked out of the balcony just in time to hear Rinoa asking, "Where's Irvine, Selphie and Quistis?"

"Here! ...Where's Quistis?" I asked them.

"Isn't she with you?" He asked and frowned. 

"No, she was but when the Garden landed she disappeared, I think she went outside." I said. "But I stopped and figured she might be with you guys."

"You wanna go out? Maybe we'll find her." That was Squall talking to Rinoa. 

"Irvy, let's go too!" I said to him.   
He smiled his fabulous smile and said to me, "Fine."

"Hey, I've got an idea..." I said mysteriously.

"What?" He asked me. His expression told me he knew I was up to no good.

"Are you willing to risk... well, are you brave enough?"

"After battling a sorceress I think I can take on whatever you are about to suggest." He grinned.

"Fine. Let's go out from the balcony!" I said, gleefully.

"Balcony?!" He asked, shocked but still happy.

"Sure. We just climb down the railing and jump down the rest of the way. It'll be easy!" I said to him.

"Oh, alright. Whatever you want, Sefie." He said.

I ran to the balcony and pulled Irvine behind me. 

"Okay, you first!" I said to him.

"What!? This was your idea. Ladies first." He replied.

"Oh, don't be such a scaredy-cat!" I said to him.

"Well, why won't you go first since you're so brave?" He asked.

"Because, I don't think you'll follow." I pouted.

He grinned. "You look awfully cute when you do that."  
"Irvy!" I said, exasperated.

"Really, I'll follow!" He said.

"Fine, but I'm taking your hate just for insurance." I said indicating the black cowboy hat on my head.

"Okay." He said brushing a hand through his hair. The stars sparkled above them and Irvine's eyes twinkled with delight.

I started to make my way down the railing. I jumped on a ledge and yelled, "Irvy! Come on down!"

"Coming, Sefie!" He yelled back.

I saw him start to make his way down the railing like I had done.

I smiled, remembering what had happened that day.

_"Guys!__ Where are you?!" My voice echoed into the silence and I got no reply. I was trapped in time compression with no way out. Love, friendship, courage... I remembered these were what I needed._

_"Sefie?__ Are you still here?" I heard someone call. IRVINE! My mind screamed, only one person called me Sefie._

_"Irvy?"__ I whispered._

_"Sefie, it's me... I think Zell and Quistis already left. Come on, we can make it back!" He told me, I could almost feel his encouraging arm on my shoulder even though I couldn't see him at all._

_"But where...?" I whimpered. The darkness was beginning to frighten me though I tried not to let it show._

_"The orphanage!__ Where you and I used to play all the time..." He said._

_"But we hardly remember that place. That was when we were young... The GF's made me forget a lot." I said softly._

_"It's okay..." He said comfortingly. "All we need is, friendship..." Friendship... of course we had that... "Courage..." Was I as brave as I thought I was? I hoped so... "Love."_

_Love... that one I was confident in. Maybe my love was strong enough for both of us to make it home..._

_I closed my eyes and wished to be back in the place I loved, with the person I loved..._

_I opened my eyes and found myself staring at Irvine, in the orphanage._

_"Irvy!"__ I squealed and jumped on him._

"Sefie!" I had made it and just jumped on the ground. "Are you down yet?" Irvine was calling me.

"Yup!" I yelled back. "Get down here!"

"Fine, coming!" He jumped... and stumbled and landed on me.

"Ah!" I shrieked. "Irvy!"

"Woah, sorry!" He said apologetically. "I'm really sorry, Sefie." He stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"It's fine... I'm fine..." I said, giggling.

He sighed. "Good, I'm glad."__

"I don't think I can say the same for your hat though…" I took it off my head, there were soil and grass stains from the fall. "Sorry, Irvy…"

"It's okay… As long as you're fine. I've got more hats anyway."

I smiled. "Glad you're not mad. I think I heard Quistis awhile ago. Come on!" I pulled him in the direction of the voice I heard.

"Where are you, Quisty?!" I kept calling.

Finally, I heard a reply.

"Here." I followed the sound of her voice.

"There you are!" I bounced towards her. "What were you doing?"

"Just... thinking." She said distractedly.

"Well come on!" I pulled her and Irvine back to the Front Gate.

I noticed Quistis staring up at the sky and glanced at Irvine.

He gave me a smile.

I smiled at him too... I gave him a smile... along with my love.


	5. Quistis: Promises Are Made

**[A/N Hmm… start of the Seifitis! =) Yay! My favorite! Hope you like it!]**

**Undiscovered Light**

****

**~*Quistis*~**

I clapped my hand over my mouth to stop my giggling. I don't usually laugh uncontrollably but this was too much. Squall was finally opening up... and kissing Rinoa on the balcony! Talk about a change.

Irvine was laughing as well and Selphie quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

They heard us though, and even though I couldn't hear their exact words because of my laughter, I could see them blushing a very deep shade of red.

"How long have you been watching?" Rinoa asked us, hands on hips.

"Just after Irvine's camera ran out of battery. Only since you two..." I began but I had to laugh again.

"Too bad we didn't have that on tape." That was Irvine, the perverted one. 

Rinoa and Squall were still blushing so I added mischievously, "Oh, come on you two! It's not that surprising anyway. Get back inside before the others suspect other things..." 

Squall ran inside quickly at my words. I grinned and followed.

I glanced back at Selphie and Irvine and figured I should leave them alone.

Everyone was with someone. No one was left alone... except me. I shook my head. That's just me. Quistis Trepe, the 'Loner'. 

I had to stop thinking about that though because Headmaster Cid and Matron were motioning me to call Squall. I nudged him with my elbow and he saw them waving. He pulled Rinoa after him.

I sat down on the table with Zell and Michele, the library girl.

I rested my head on my hands and closed my eyes for a second trying to recall everything that had happened that day.

When I opened my eyes I saw Michele gazing at Zell and his hotdogs.  
"I don't understand how you can stand watching him eat." I said to Michele.

She laughed. "I got used to it after the first few minutes." She seemed to be a nice girl. I wondered why though she found Zell and his eating fascinating.

I started to say something when I felt the ground shake and a glass of water spilled on the table.

"We've landed?" I asked Michele, since Zell was too busy stuffing his mouth with hotdogs.

She nodded. "I think."

"Excuse me." I said to Michele, and Zell if he was actually listening.

I stood up and walked outside. I walked through the halls of the Garden and made my way to the Front Gate.

When I got there I just stood there, enjoying the peace and quiet of everything, contrast to the noisy ballroom. I stood for the longest time until I saw a dark figure moving around the Garden. I frowned, knowing that everyone was probably still inside.

I gripped Save The Queen, just in case. The figure moved closer to me.

"Trepe?"

I loosened my grip on Save The Queen but I didn't let it go completely.

"Seifer...?" I asked. The figure moved closer and I realized that it was him. It was Seifer.

I shook my head and kept the cold look on my face. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Is it a crime to go back to my old home for a look?" He asked me. For once he wasn't being sarcastic. His tone of voice was regretful.

It took a few seconds for his words to register.

"Old home...? What you're not coming back?" I asked, shocked.

He smirked and I saw a glimpse of the old Seifer in him.

"No." He told me, "What is it like anyone would want me there, Trepe? Like anyone would want me back, hell they're probably all relieved that I'm gone."

"Quistis." I said, letting go of my whip. That was all I could say. I had no other reply to what he had just said.

Sure I thought he was dangerous and that he was a jerk for letting Ultimecia use him for a puppet nearly causing us all to die. But, standing right there in front of me... he didn't seem to bad. Maybe it wasn't all his fault. After all, Matron was forgiven and she was used as well.

"You're wanted, Seifer." I said quietly after a moment of silence.

He sneered. "Right, Quistis."

"Like who would actually want me back?" He asked, sarcastically.

I froze. "I'm sure, some students would want you back..." He made no reaction upon hearing this and just kept his back facing me. "...and I would." I said softly, knowing my words were unsure but true.

He turned around. He just stared at me for a moment and I thought he looked almost hopeful.

But then the hope vanished and his face turned back to it's empty expression.

"Quistis, it's not like you actually mean that." He said.

"I do! I mean..." I couldn't say things the way I meant them. Why were emotions so hard to deal with?

He smiled vaguely. "It's okay, Trepe. I might not go back now but..." He shrugged. "It's fine."

"What do you mean, go back _now_?" I asked him.

He shrugged and gave me another smile. I don't see him smile often, smirk yes, smile no.

"I still think you should go back, Seifer." I said, giving him a hesitant smile.

"Thanks... Quistis." He said. "But... not yet. Hell, some of them might want to kill me like you almost did back there." He laughed.

I blushed. "I wasn't going to... I thought..." He laughed more at my embarrassment. It wasn't the rude kind of laughing... It was gentle, unlike the usual attitude he carried.

"So why are you out here anyway, Trepe? When you can be in there with your friends?" He indicated the Garden.

"I needed time to think." I replied. "It didn't feel right being in there for some reason. I leaned against a tree.

"Hell, it wouldn't be right for me to be in there. Why you, Trepe? You just defeated a sorceress and stopped another war why wouldn't you feel right in there?"

I hesitated and wondered that exactly, "I'm not exactly sure... Maybe because I feel alone. And like a failure."  I said my words quietly and softly.

"Woah, back up. I don't get that." He told me, shaking his head.

"Let's put it this way: Squall and Rinoa were hanging out together in the balcony, Selphie and Irvine were laughing together and Zell was with Michele."

"Michele?"

"Library Girl."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember her." Seifer ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Now I get how you feel."

"You do?" I asked.

"Sure. I felt like that all the time. It's hard not to feel alone when you feel like a failure and a loser." He said. His green eyes lit up with mischief.

"You're not a failure and a loser!" I told him, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"Neither are you." He grinned.

I stopped. Maybe he was actually making a good point. Seifer Almasy, actually said something sincere. I frowned and thought about what he just said.

"Still. So I'm not a failure. Just a loser and alone." I smiled ruefully.

"No you're not." He disagreed with me.

"Fine, then alone." I still protested, smiling. 

"Not that either." He shook his head.

"Would you just let me have a few bad qualities?" I asked him.

"Nope." He said, grinning. "You're not alone and you're not a loser." He pulled me close and gave me a quick kiss.   
It felt nice and I felt myself melt even in that quick, two seconds.

"What was that for?" I asked him in half anger, half shock.

"To prove you ain't alone." He said to me still wearing his smirk.

"Seifer, I swear, on those stars up there," I pointed to the sky "in all my life I have never understood you." I smiled despite my shock.

"Don't think anyone ever will." He smirked again. "And I swear on those stars you are no loser. Visit me sometime in Balamb if you'd like, Quistis."

"I'd like that." I said.

"Good. I have to go. See you." He grinned again and turned away. He walked to Balamb and yelled, "Remember what I said! And I'll be expecting your visits!"

He left me alone, with the a worried Selphie yelling somewhere, "Where are you?!?"

"Here." I said softly. My lips were still tingling with… what? Delight? Maybe.

Footsteps and then Selphie and Irvine appeared.

"There you are!" Selphie bounced. "What were you doing?"

"Just... thinking." I said.

"Well come on!" Selphie pulled me towards the entrance of the Garden.

Seifer Almasy, you are something I'll never understand, I thought as I smiled and looked up at the stars.


	6. Seifer: Remember This Place

**[A/N STUPID MEEEEEEE!!! How could I forget that Quistis has blue eyes??? GRRR! I changed it now and anyway thanks to: Intel Inside Pentium 4 for telling me. slaps forehead]**

**Undiscovered Light**

**Seifer**

_I stared at the glistening sea in front of me_, _waiting hopefully for a fish to bite. I needed to know at least that I could do **something** right._

_I kept staring until in the mixed sounds of the sea, waves crashing, and seagulls, I heard someone cheering, "Yeah!!! Check it out, Fu! My 3rd fish!" Raijin yelled and waved his fish in the air._

_"Shut up!" I felt like yelling. Instead, the feelings of regret, anger and the pain of being a failure at life got to me and I slammed the fishing rod onto the deck as hard as I could. I saw a crack beginning to form.  
Fu saw me all angry and in an attempt to calm me down, she kicked Raijin into the sea, his newly caught fish taken with him._

_In spite of myself, I laughed. I laughed to hard that my shoulders shook. Laughing in the past few days had been unknown to me unless it was a laugh of mockery. This time it wasn't._

_"You're all washed up, Raijin." I said under my breath as he tried to get back up._

_A shadow came above me and I looked up abruptly._

_I saw the Garden. Balamb Garden. My home. Or at least it used to be. Hell, I'll miss that place, I thought._

_I smiled, all my thoughts, all my sorrows, all the incidents that had happened in Balamb Garden slowly passed over me in the form of a shadow. I wanted to see those at least one more time._

_"Fu, Raijin... I think I'll take a trip back to Balamb Garden. Just for a visit."_

"So here I am..." I sighed, defeated. "For maybe the last time."

That's it. It's over. I've got no where else to go except Balamb. Balamb Garden _was _my home and now it's officially free of that burden.

All those people... All my '_friends'... _If I had any. Raijin and Fujin are with me.

Well, there was Zell... I don't know if he passes, there was Leonheart... If he'd actually consider me as a friend... and there was Rinoa.

I paused at that thought.

Rinoa was a true friend. Maybe more... She listened, she smiled, she helped. She was great. And now she's a memory. A memory... Just a memory. No longer there with me in the present.

There was Quistis.

Another thought I paused at.

Quistis was okay. Well, she was more than that. She wanted to help me, didn't she? All those classes, tutorials, lessons...

_That day of the SeeD exam... when Cid and Xu told me I wouldn't be one after my actions..._

_Leonheart walked away without anything, anger, even a little laugh on my expense. He just didn't care._

_Quistis though..._

_"Seifer...? Why aren't you upstairs yet?" She said, her voice showed at least the tiniest bit of sympathy for me. "Didn't you hear the announcement?"_

_"We both know there wouldn't be any point, don't we, Instructor?" I asked. My voice lacked confidence, I felt defeated. I felt like a child. A boy._

_"Oh, come on, Seifer." This time she showed frustration instead of pity. "Why are you doing this to yourself? You could've been a SeeD. Even I can admit that. That thing stopping you is the fact that you didn't try. You let your... your... your pride, your ego get in the way." She glared at me with determined and somehow comforting blue eyes. Her eyes were amazing. They always showed real emotion. I've always noticed that about her. _

_"You're doing this for the glory." She glared at me once more. "Well, if you want to do this, for just the glory even, then instead of stopping yourself and making yourself look like a fool because of your pride, why don't you try giving it your all. You've got the potential, you just don't have the heart."_

_After a moment, I grinned. I actually grinned at her words. They were true. And besides, it scored a surprised look from Trepe._

_"Why don't you just give up on me, Instructor?"_

_She stared at me again with those eyes. "Because I am an Instructor. And I believe in my students."_

_With that, she walked away, her words forever leaving a mark on my mind._

She believed in her students. I was her student, right? But I was no longer.  
I stared at my old home once more and turned around to leave.

No one would want me there... No one would even go near me... Not one person cared. Not one believed.

Before I even took a step, I heard sounds behind.

I moved closer, only to see familiar blue eyes staring at me just like before.


End file.
